


Out of Body

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Ryden - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: I know what she did. She pulled that star gif that should be illegal and purged from the internet off Tumblr and wished for her friend to take a joy ride in Brendon's body.This a sequel to my other fic, "Switch".





	1. Chapter 1

Note: LMAO you guys. I enjoyed switching so much the first time that we are gonna switch again. This time Brendon is the unlucky one.

 

1

RYAN

 

"Ryan? Ryan, I need you to pick me up?! I have no idea where I am and-"

"Do I know you?" I ask the shrill girl on the other end of my cell phone. It is six in the morning. I saw it on my alarm clock when I picked up.

I squint in the dark as my brain becomes conscious of the world and gives me an afterthought that stops me from ending the call. This person sounds genuinely distressed. What if the woman speaking to me is in some legitimate danger. I don't know how she would know my name. Maybe she knows someone named Ryan and dialed my number by mistake in her panic.

"Are you okay? I think you have the wrong number, but do I need to call the police for you?" I ask. If I have to do that for her, I should be calm so I can talk to them properly.

The girl remains frantic. "Ryan!"

"Ryan! It is me! Brendon!" Brendon. A girl named Brendon who knows someone named Ryan is calling me? This is about the weirdest morning in my entire life. 

"I do not know what the hell I did! I should be in Europe with Fall Out Boy, but I am in some girl's body! What do I do?!"

Relief floods into me. There is not some innocent woman getting murdered or human trafficked. It is my Brendon being a dumb ass and giving me a heart attack, and he is most likely with company, which is probably named Kristen Ashmore.

Kristen Ashmore is the chick who stupidly wished on a shooting star gif from Tumblr that made her switch bodies with me. It happened last summer, almost a year ago, right before I went to the Band Camp Music Fest in the Arizona desert. Kristen is a roadie for Fall Out Boy, and they have hired her back every tour since Band Camp. I know she is good at her job and has the skills to do it, but Pete being far too amused by what happened to us is a big factor in her continuing to work for his band, I am sure.

"Okay. I see. Brendon thinks he is funny by pranking me. Let me talk to him." I direct her. I am going to give him a piece of my mind and go back to bed. "Nice try, Kristen. I do not know how you are throwing your voice that way. You sound like a different person." She does. It is crazy. She could act. Another thing that is a mystery to me is how she got the number on my phone to show as an American one. It should be coming from Amsterdam, where she and Brendon are. She must be a whiz with proxies or whatever.

"Ryan! No!" She argues, sounding more distraught. I do not buy it for a second. "It is me! Brendon! I was high out of my mind last night and going through Tumblr and reading shit posts, I swear! I do not know what happened-"

I yawn, lay back down, and close my eyes at good my warm bed feels. "I am going to hang up if Brendon is not going to talk to me. If you have this on speaker, and I am sure you both do, Brendon, it is not funny. We already did this once with that roadie chick. Can you let it die? I do not need to relive it."

"Ryan, please! Call me in Europe!" She shrieks. "It will not be me! You have to believe me! I will pay you back for the charges! Please!"

"Yeah right." Hell if I am paying that kind of money for a two minute, useless long distance call to listen to Brendon laugh his ass off and then talk about how he is my boyfriend and allowed to mess with me. "I am hanging up. Goodbye."

I doze for maybe ten minutes before the video chat function on my phone blares. Now my boyfriend wants to talk to me like a reasonable person. He is going to hear some stuff from me. Oh, is he going to listen to some things. He knows I am not a morning person unless it is on my accord and I set an alarm of my own free will.

I hit the answer button and talk before he can. He is backstage in some arena from what I can tell. "Brendon! Seriously, what is wrong with you?!" I demand. "I was sleeping. It is six in the morning here! I understand you are probably high off your face still from whatever you smoked last night but come on."

None other than Kristen Ashmore comes into the camera frame. I knew she was his accomplice.

"Um. Ryan?" Her uncertain tone of voice and wide blue eyes strike fear into my core. What I think is happening again cannot be. I will not accept that. Nope. It won't happen. It can't. "This is not Brendon. This is Sierra. My best friend."

"Kristen. What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do."

I know what she did. She pulled that star gif that should be illegal and purged from the internet off Tumblr and wished for her friend to take a joy ride in Brendon's body. That is what she did. She figured she already did that with my body, shouldn't her friend do it with Brendon's?

"What did you do?!" I shout. "I thought we went through this a year ago! You were supposed to never look at that star gif again! Why the hell would you-"

"I did not do it this time!" She yells back at me, flailing her arms around. I remember that Brendon called me first. Shit. She is telling the truth. "I swear I did not do it! Brendon just called me saying that he was in Sierra's body! I blocked that gif on Tumblr x-kit after we fixed us last time! Brendon must have done it! Sierra says she has not seen that gif in over six months! The only person who could have done it is Brendon! You need to call him!"

"He already called me," I admit, yielding to her. "I thought he was screwing with me and joking around like an idiot. Oh great. How am I supposed to find Brendon?! He has no idea where he is! Where do you live Sierra? Phoenix, right? Like Kristen?"

Brendon nods, and I am going to have to get used to the fact that it is not him nodding. It is a twenty-year-old girl inside his body doing it. "Yeah, I live in Phoenix. I will text you my address. I have Brendon's phone."

"You don't need to be on Brendon's phone." I jump on her. She is insane if she thinks that is going to be a thing for her. Kristen did not have access to my phone when this was going on with us, and it will be the same with Sierra while she is Brendon. "I am not giving you his code."

Sierra holds her hands up. "I totally get that. But how am I supposed to get home in two days without it? I am sure all his flight information and everything else is on it."

She makes a fair point. I rub my temples. What did I do to deserve this body switching headache twice? In what universe is this fair? "Shit, you're right. You cannot get into his email but he texted me all the times and everything, and I guess you do need a working phone for all the traveling."

I hesitate, I really don't want to, but I hand over Brendon's passcode. He can change it to something else when he is himself again. "His passcode is six four two zero." I don't bother telling them about the missing nine. Brendon being Brendon was going to make his code sixty-nine four-twenty because that stupid crap cracks him up. He was disappointed he had to leave the nine out because he could only have four numbers for his code. 

"You better not put his personal photos and shit on twitter and everywhere or we will come for you when this is over. Believe me, I am not a vengeful person, you can ask anyone who knows me, but if you go there, it is going to be a problem."

"I am not going to do that Ryan. I am not a stalker." She says, all offended. I will give it to her that she isn't. I am doing so because Kristen turned out to be an okay, average person. If Kristen did not know her, Sierra would not get the benefit of the doubt.

"Whatever. You need to get off the phone so that I can text you his flight stuff." I say. 

"And I will be picking you both up from the airport. Brendon is not going to want you anywhere in his body, Sierra. Kristen is going to wish on that gif, and we are going to fix this at LAX. I am not messing around again like we did last time." I inform them. "It is going to be over as soon as I can make it over."

"Ryan. Problem?" Kristen says in a timid voice.

I don't like that. "What?!"

"I am here with Fall Out Boy for another month. I cannot leave until then." She explains. Ugh. That is right. Fall Out Boy's tour is running longer than Brendon's. They started later and caught up with him.

"You mean your friend is going to be in my boyfriend's body for a month and there is nothing we can do about it?" I question so I can somehow voice my rising frustration. I would order her to leave sooner and insist upon it if she were the one that was guilty of what is happening to Brendon. She isn't though, and I can't ask that of her because Brendon is the one who smoked something he should not have.

Kristen shrinks from the camera at my tone. "That is what I mean. I promise I will come straight to LA to help you guys when the tour is over."

I huff. My stress is taking control of me. "You better. I will hunt you down if you don't Kristen. I'll tell you again that I am not a vengeful person but I will-"

"I will, Ryan." She reassures me. "Chill out. You could count on me last time, couldn't you? I saved your ass at Band Camp, remember?"

"I cannot stay in your boyfriend's body forever," Sierra adds. "I won't have to worry about you hunting me down; my landlord will get to me for my rent long before you do. You need to have Brendon call my landlord about sending money to her because my rent is due soon."

"Well, first I have to call Brendon. He is probably freaking out." I say. Brendon is going to have a fit at me because of what I did. That is exactly what I want and need. "I thought he was fucking with me and would not talk to him," I grumble.

"Yikes. We will let you do that." Kristen disappears. My phone goes black. 

I dial my boyfriend.

He answers on the first ring.

"Brendon? Oh my God, I am so sorry babe!" I apologize instantly so he won't be so angry with me. I hope it will work, but I would not blame him if it doesn't. He was having serious anxiety, and I ignored him. "You know Kristen? She is on tour with Fall Out Boy right now. You are in her friend's body. I got her address from them, and I am coming for you. I am sorry, Bren. I suck."

"Too late. I still love you, but you are an asshole, Ry." He says in a tight female voice. "I am driving. I took her car. I will see you in a few hours."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pinch the bridge of my nose and blow air out of my cheeks and try to stop freaking out at Sierra living with me for four weeks.

2

RYAN

 

"Apologize, or I am getting a hotel with your credit card." Brendon threatens at my doorstep when it is exactly noon. I get my first look at the body he inhabits. Kristen's friend Sierra is a tall, pale, petite girl with mousey brown hair and green eyes. The clothes of hers that he is wearing are all black, and he is carrying a giant fringed bag. An oversize suitcase sits next to his feet. "Don't think I can't do it. I packed enough of her clothes to last me the entire month. I have her phone, and her Ipad too."

"I am so sorry Brendon! I thought you were trolling me, I swear. I am so sorry! You know I love you." I am rambling, but I want my apology to be satisfactory enough that he understands how bad I feel about this morning. "I would not have done it if I knew. Please forgive me."

"Okay. You're forgiven." He steps into my house and leaves the suitcase by the door. He slings the handbag onto the nearest sofa and sits. "First thing I want to say is that I brought her purse, so I have her I.D and crap. She is twenty. Same age is Kristen so she does not need to be drinking up all your liquor, not that you'd have or want her doing that anyway. I have her full name, address, and everything else. If you want to background check her before she comes into your house, you can."

I groan and sit down across from him. "Shit, I almost forgot that she is going to be at my house for a month!"

"Do you want her to stay at mine?" He offers. "I have done this once. I can keep an eye on her there if you want."

I absolutely do not want that. That is the worst idea. I need both Brendon and Sierra where I can see them if I am going to stay sane. We did not have a choice when Kristen and I switched as she had a job to do for Fall Out Boy and I had Band Camp, but we have one this time around. 

I pinch the bridge of my nose and blow air out of my cheeks and try to stop freaking out at Sierra living with me for four weeks. "No. You're making me a nervous wreck even saying that. You both will have to stay here. Oh, why is this happening? I can't imagine what kind of stuff the media will write if they see you and Sierra running around town!"

"That's true," Brendon says. "We could; I don't know, we will figure out a way to spin it if I am seen out of the house with her. That will probably happen this month. She will probably be seen with both of us at least once. I do not know; we can just say she's a friend of a friend that we met on a previous tour and that people have not seen her because she wanted to keep harassment down. Kristen is kind of a friend considering that she did not screw you over and put everything about your life on the internet after she got her body back. She also knows you as well as yourself in a way."

"Do not remind me of that."

"Do you want to background check her or what?" Brendon nudges Sierra's purse.

I let go of my nose and open my eyes. I need to do that. Sierra is coming to my home whether I like it or not. "Yeah. I will. I will do it now. I am gonna get my laptop. Get her I.D."

 

 

"What are you doing in my kitchen at three am?!"

I came here for water and a shot of Nyquil to put myself out because I have tossed and turned for hours, but Brendon is rummaging through my cabinets and the storage drawer built into the space under my oven. Sierra's information was clean, but I have not adjusted to opening Hotel Ryan Ross.

Brendon never went to bed. I thought he was watching tv or surfing the web to keep his mind off his entrapment in a body in which he does not belong. He has one more show before Sierra comes back to the States, so he is going through the same hell I did when Kristen performed for me at Band Camp.

Brendon stops banging pans together, pulls out a metal nine by thirteen, and shuts my oven drawer. He stands and sets it on the counter. "Do you ever just get like, a super late night craving for weed brownies?"

"What? Not when I am in someone else's body." I say in shock. "You don't even know if she has ever smoked. She did not have any marijuana charges or even speeding tickets when I looked her up!"

Brendon is in my fridge collecting an armful of ingredients. "Chill. Both of them do, and people can smoke pot and not get caught. You know that as well as I do. Kristen and I were talking about the best places to get weed in California and Arizona. And anyway, I would not have a craving this strong for pot if this girl does not know what it is like to be high."

"Brendon, that has got to be psychosomatic."

Brendon sets the eggs and chocolate chips on the island with the rest of the brownie ingredients. He looks at me like I am telling him bullshit. "It isn't. I am making the special brownies. You can join me, or you can take yourself back to bed. Your decision. Whatever you choose to do will not offend me in the slightest."

Since he is at the island, I take the opportunity to get my Nyquil from the cabinet above the stove. "Do not use my entire weed stash. I will kill you."

"You act like I would not replace it."

I shut the cabinet and turn to face him. "Should you really be under the influence? Pot got you into this."

He shrugs, smirking. "Blame Amsterdam for their good, legal weed."

"I blame Tumblr for not abolishing that shooting star gif," I grumble. "And I blame you for going through Tumblr and wishing for this." 

"I high off my face, Ry. I was out of my mind." Brendon says defensively.

Nah, Brendon. Were you really? I thought there was some other explanation for this body switch happening. "Obviously."

"I saw the damn gif and was laughing to myself about what happened to you, and then I thought "I wonder what would happen if I said "I wish to switch bodies with Kristen Ashmore's friend."." Problem is I said the last part out loud before I realized what I did. Nothing happened, and I thought I was okay, so I knocked out. Got some killer sleep. Then I woke up in Sierra's body."

"Never look at that gif again," I tell him. "Don't even think about it," I add for good measure.

He holds his hands up, getting frustrated. "I won't, Ryan. I get it."

He does not. If he did, he would be in his body and not Sierra's. "Do you? You had to go through it first hand!"

"Ryan, I swear if you pick a fight with me over this!"

"Sorry. You're right." I relent. He is. As much as I have to grit my teeth to admit that, he is. We need to be united and in good spirits to get through this. "That is not going to help us. This is punishment enough."

"You think?!" Brendon snaps, opening my flour in one violent motion. He measures out one and a half cups of it and dumps it in the mixing bowl. "I was looking forward to coming home to you, and now I cannot sleep in the same bed!"

"I mean, you can." 

"In some random woman's body?"

"Brendon. We are not going to do anything, for shit's sake!"

"Duh! I am pretty sure that is a rape charge. That is why I thought it is weird to even sleep in the same bed!"

"Why can't you sleep next to me if we both have clothes on? That is not sexual." I say. "I don't think Sierra would have a problem as long as we aren't making out and having sex while you are in her body."

He smiles, but it is a weary one. He pours the cocoa powder into his flour and sugar mixture. He taps Sierra’s phone to life, and I see a recipe page light up the screen. I do give Brendon his props for making pot brownies from scratch instead of with the boxed brownie mix that I don't have, even if I did get this close to fighting with him. I couldn't be asked to do that.

He reads his phone, jaw set in concentration. "Thanks, Ry. I appreciate it, but I don't think I am getting any sleep at all. Sierra is going to be on stage tomorrow. Why do you think I want weed brownies?"

"You can always say you are ill with food poisoning and refund people their money," I say. I feel bad because I know he does not want to lie to people like that and rip them off. I suggested it because he may be that desperate. I would not blame him for not having Sierra impersonate him for something as important as a show.

He frowns. "That's lame, Ryan. You know how much I hate that I might have to?"

I twist open the cap on the Nyquil bottle and take a swig. I sigh and seal it and put it where the dogs cannot get to it. "I know. I do not know what to say besides that. But it would not be your fault. You have until sunrise to make your decision. Now, are you going to make these brownies so you can come to bed and I don't have to worry about you? I want to go to sleep, babe."

"I will try to come to bed, Ry. But I don't know."

That is progress. Brendon wasn't coming to bed at all two minutes ago. 

I walk to him. "Can I hug you?" I hope it is not one of those times where he is so stressed he does not want me to touch him, but I will respect him if it is. I have had many instances like that myself.

He gets his vegetable oil and chocolate chips squared away in measuring cups and takes so long that I about give up hope, but I don't get out of the kitchen without my hug.

"This is weird." Brendon holds me as close as he can, his head on my shoulder. He nuzzles into the crook of my neck. "You have always been a couple of inches taller than me, but this is the first time I am smaller than you."

Sierra is petite. Tall but tiny. She is not unhealthy, but she is one of those dainty girls with no curves, and I can feel her ribs more than I can feel mine when I brush a hand against them. 

I kiss the top of Brendon's head, and he continues to ponder our hug.

"I feel safe, Ry. I hope you feel like this when I hug you." He says. It is so sweet how his mind is concerned with that and not the fact that he is another person.

I give him another kiss and press him tighter to me. "I do, Brendon."


End file.
